Power clamps are frequently used in a wide variety of work stations to forcibly clamp a workpiece in place during any conceivable number of operations necessary for the particular workpiece. A typical clamp includes clamp arms having a range of motion extending substantially outside the perimeter of the clamp body. As a result, the typical clamp requires substantial space to accommodate the motion of the clamp arms during the clamping and releasing of the workpiece. However, work space is routinely limited preventing the use of such typical clamps. Furthermore, even if work space is adequate to accommodate the range of the motion of the typical clamp, the motion may so severely interfere with other operations on the workpiece, necessary before or during the clamping function, that the clamp is rendered inoperable.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a design of a power clamp that minimizes the range of motion for the clamp arms while providing sufficient clamping power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a design of a power clamp having a low profile to maximize accessibility to a workpiece.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a design of a power clamp that provides a vertical and horizontal clamping force through the motion of a fluid-actuated cylinder in a single plane.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and the advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.